guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Château de Bragance
Le Château de Bragance est situé dans la paroisse de Santa Maria dans le centre historique de Bragance. Ce château est un des plus importants et des mieux conservés du PortugalLivermore, Harold (2004). Portugal: A Traveller's History. New york City: Boydell Press. p. 150. ISBN 1843830639.. Nous sommes dans la région du Haut Trás-os-Montes, région du nord-est du pays, et sur les bords du rio Fervença. De ses murs, on peut voir les montagnes de Montesinho et Sanabria (au nord), les Rebordões (au nord-est) et Nogueira (à l'ouest). La fondation de Bragance est attribuée par la tradition au légendaire roi Brigo, en 1906 avant J.C., d'où vient le nom Brigância primitif. La ville celte est connue des Romains sous le nom Brigantium[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Elle devient la Juliobriga des Romains[https://www.britannica.com/place/Braganca-Portugal Bragança, The Editors of Encyclopædia Britannica]. Juliobriga voit sa motte castrale améliorée par les Romains. La ville fait partie de la Gallaecia romaine, province lointaine et méconnue de l'Empire. Par contre, le Galliciense Regnum nous est mieux connu, même si c'est hélas en partie par Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469). Cet évêque parle des Suèves comme d'une nation méchante et en colère. Les historiens universitaires, Casimiro Torres et Reinhart, nous disent que Hydatius n'exprime que la haine des grands propriétaires romains de Galice, envers la nouvelle aristocratie. L'occupation par les Maures de Bragance est tardive et relativement courte (714 - milieu du Xe siècle). Après la Reconquista le château appartient à la Première maison de Bragance (XIe et XIIIe s.) Bragança est, du fait de sa proximité de l'Espagne, un poste stratégique, en particulier durant les siècles de guerre entre Espagne et Portugal. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA RECONQUISTA . Une motte castrale . thumb|260px|Une motte castrale vers l'An Mil. La fondation Bragance est attribuée par la tradition au légendaire roi Brigo, en 1906 avant J.C., d'où vient le nom Brigância primitif. La ville celte est connue des Romains sous le nom Brigantium[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Mais l'ethnonyme est basé sur la racine celtique, briga (colline, mont, forteresse)Xavier Delamarre, Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise. Une approche linguistique du vieux-celtique continental, Errance, 2008, p. 345.. Les données archéologiques permettent une détermination de l'établissement humain dans cette région au paléolithique. Au cours du Néolithique, il y a une croissance des établissements humains productifs qui se sont concentrés sur la culture et la domestication des animaux, avec les débuts d'une religion naissante. Il existe de nombreux vestiges de ces communautés anciennes, y compris la céramique, les outils agricoles, les poids, les pointes de flèches et les bijoux modestes, tous forgés dans dans des pierres''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. La plupart de ces artefacts sont retrouvés dans les monticules funéraires, tels que le tumulus de Donai. Il existe de nombreuses constructions mégalithiques parsemées dans toute la région''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. On croit que les grandes communautés proto-historiques se sont développées dans la Terra Fria Transmontana, probablement à la fin de l'âge du bronze (1000 - 700 av. J.-C.). Les preuves archéologiques suggèrent que les premiers colons humains dans la région érigent une motte castrale. Au cours de cette période, la culture Castro des structures urbaines fortifiées aboutit à la construction d'établissements fortifiés, situés dans des zones élevées avec une vue panoramique, pour la défense. Ces communautés survivent grâce à l'agriculture de subsistance''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. * * * * * La culture des castros . Les ruines de la culture des castros (Cultura Castreja, en portugais) se retrouvent à Castro de Sacóias et le Castro d'Avelãs''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Lors de fouilles, les archéologues découvrent des restes funéraires, des pièces de monnaie et des outils. Le Castro d'Avelãs (à environ trois kilomètres de Bragança) est un centre important sur la route militaire d'Astorga, mais il en existe de nombreux exemples (Alfaião, Aveleda, Carrazedo, Donai, France, Gostei, Meixedo, Pinela, Quintela Lampaças...). La région est dominée par deux communautés ethniques : Les Zoelae, avec leur capitale locale à Castro de Avelãs, et une civitas (nation) lusitanienne sous l'intendance de Baniense, dans la partie sud du district''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Les Zoelae sont mentionnés dans les autels trouvés à Bragance, en particulier au castro de Avelãs. Ce peuple orne de symboles circulaires ses stèles funéraires ornées de symboles circulaires, symbolisant les conceptions du soleil et des animaux comme le porc et le gibier. De nombreux auteurs considèrent les Zoelae comme l'un des plus anciens groupes ethniques de la péninsule ibérique. Une carte latine, l'Atlas de Gotha, de Justus Perthes, mentionne trois colonies dans cette région: Aquae Flaviae (Chaves), Veniatia (Vinhais) et Zoelae (son siège à Zoelas, aujourd'hui Castro de Avelãs)Joaquim de Santa Rosa de Viterbo (1716), p.188., sans faire référence à un nom similaire à Bragança''Breve Panorâmica Histórica''. Bragança, Portugal : Câmara Municipal de Bragança (2009).. Les Zoelae, tribu romaine des Asturies sont mentionnés par Strabon. Ils vivent dans les montagnes de Nogueira, Sanabria et La Culebra, ou de Mogadouro et Santa Comba, dans le nord du Portugal et de l'Espagne. Bien que certains historiens situent la capitale zoelae dans le village de Ocellum Galaicorum (Ouselle dans la municipalité Lucense de Becerreá), il semble certain de nos jours que la capitale est la ville de Curunda , situé à un endroit indéterminé entre Bragance et la province de Zamora. Le lin cultivé par les Zoelae, va devenir célèbre à Rome. * * * * * La colonisation romaine . César lève une nouvelle légion dans les colonies romaines, il entreprend de soumettre ce qui reste de la Lusitanie et de la Galice. Il porte la guerre chez les Galliciens, et paraît devant Brigantium (Bragance). Tout se soumet à son approche, et Rome n'a plus qu'à occuper le reste de la péninsule''Vie de Jule César : suivie du tableau de ses campagnes avec des observations critiques'', Alphonse de Beauchamp, Chez Ch. Villet Libraire, 1823.. Bragance est une ville importante à l'époque de l'Empire romain. Brigantia est renommée Juliobriga, nom donné par l'empereur Auguste en l'honneur de son oncle Jules César. La motte castrale devient une fortification améliorée par les Romains pendant leur séjour dans la péninsule ibérique. La colonisation romaine, très tardive, entraîne la mise en place de la propriété privée, des défrichages de forêts, le développement des villes, en plus des changements organisationnels résultant de l'évolution administrative, économique, et culturelle. Pendant la colonisation romaine, Juliobriga fait partie de Gallaecia (Gallécie) et dépend administrativement de Asturica Augusta (Astorga). Elle est située sur l'axe atlantique d'une route romaine qui contrôle l'échange d'or, de fer et d'argentAramando Fernandes (2011). Bragança : Muito Para Alem Fronteiras, Câmara Municipal de Bragança.. Les références à un règlement avec le nom similaire à Bragança se sont produites dans les actes du Conseil de Lugo (569 AD) concernant la Vergancia. Il existe une autre [https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juli%C3%B3briga Juliobriga]. * * * * * Les invasions barbares (406 - 714) . Les Suèves (406 - 585) . thumb|260px|Suève en train de prier (à noter le nœud souabe). En 406, les Suèves (tribus : Quades et Marcomans) traversent le Pays basque, accompagnés des Buris, vers la province romaine de Gallaecia. E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians: The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982) nous dit qu'Hermeric est déjà le roi de ses Suèves. Un foedus est signé par Hermeric avec Honorio sur la Gallaecia romaine qui donne naissance au Royaume suève de Galice. Il va jusqu'à Coimbra, englobe aussi l'ensemble de la région nord du Portugal (Trás-os-Montes et Haut Douro), et la Galice actuelle. La Gallaecia romaine ce sont quelques villes et une province lointaine de l'Empire. Par contre, le Galliciense Regnum nous est mieux connu, même si c'est en partie par Hidacio de Chaves (400 - 469). Cet évêque parle des Suèves comme d'une nation méchante et en colère. Les historiens universitaires, Casimiro Torres et Reinhart, nous disent que Hydatius n'exprime que la haine des grands propriétaires romains de Galice, envers la nouvelle aristocratie. Le royaume du roi des Suèves compte deux villes principales : Asturica Augusta (= Astorga) et Bracara Augusta (Braga), qui reste la capitale. Les Suèves s'établissent surtout dans les campagnes. Ils s'en prennent aux grands domaines et aux places fortes du pays, où les anciens habitants se sont réfugiés. Les Suèves, devenus tout-puissants depuis l'émigration en 429 des Vandales en Afrique, conquiert le reste de la Galice En 430, Hermeric, roi de Galice, jusqu'alors pacifique, fait attaquer par ses guerriers la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia. Le nombre de Suèves à époque est estimé à 25.000/35.000. Cela signifie que les soldats ne sont pas plus de 8.000 à 9.000. Très minoritaires ils doivent se menacés par la plèbe ibérique, excitée par ses anciens maîtres romains et les chrétiens. Les Suèves avec une ténacité efficace et surprenante vont pacifier la Galice. En 430, Hermeric, roi de Galice commence à attaquer la population hispano-romaine de Gallaecia, écrit E. A. Thompson, dans'' Romans and Barbarians : The Decline of the Western Empire'' (University of Wisconsin Press, 1982). Selon Hydatius et sa Chronique des événements contemporains, la plèbe galicienne, en 430, prend les places fortes les mieux fortifiées et réussit à battre les troupes d'Hermeric, ce qui force les Suèves à libérer les membres des familles de patriciens galiciens détenus en captivité. A Bragance les références topologiques telles que Gimonde, Guadramil et Samil sont les quelques restes de cette période. * * * * * Les Wisigoths à Bragance (585 - 714) . Initialement envoyés par Rome comme armée, les Wisigoths finissent par dominer la péninsule en 576 et mettre fin au royaume suève en décomposition en 585. Tolède devient la capitale de la péninsule wisigothe. On trouve des vestiges de la présence des Goths dans la zone du Minho et la Beira Baixa, mais pas dans la région de Brigantia. Les Espagnols du VIIe siècle continuent à vivre dans des villas de type romain, décorées de fresques, au centre de vastes domaines agricoles ou artisanaux. Ils construisent des églises de plan basilical ou cruciforme, dont seuls nous sont parvenus quelques modestes exemples ruraux. C'est la cas à Bragance. Une référence du roi Wisigoth Wamba, en 666, mentionne Bregancia où, paraît-il, deux martyrs chrétiens (Jean et Paul) sont nés. Bragance, avec tous ses territoires, y compris Miranda, jusqu'au rio Tuela à l'ouest, reste rattaché au diocèse d'Astorga pendant la période suève et wisigothique (Ve - VIIIe siècles)Le Portugal bilingue: histoire et droits politiques d'une minorité linguistique : la communauté mirandaise, Collection Rivages linguistiques, ISSN 1775-156X, Michel Cahen, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2009.. * * * * * L'occupation par les Maures (714 - milieu du Xe siècle) . L'occupation par les Maures de Bragance est tardive et relativement courte (714 - milieu du Xe siècle). Au début du VIIIe siècle, la péninsule Ibérique est envahie par les Maures venus d'Afrique du Nord, récemment convertis à la toute nouvelle religion : l'islam. Dès 715, toute la péninsule (à l'exception des Asturies) est contrôlée, avec une présence musulmane d'environ 500.000 individus essentiellement concentrée autour de Cordoue et de Grenade. La ville de Brigantia et sa forteresse sont détruites au moment de la conquête des Maures. La fortification est laissée en ruines du temps des musulmans. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|La vallée du Douro au Portugal. * * * * * * * * * * LA RECONQUISTA . Vimara Peres libère la vallée du Douro . thumb|230px|Statue de Vimara Peres devant la cathédrale de Porto. Il libère la vallée du Douro occupée par les musulmans. Un certain Vimara Peres, vassal du Royaume des Asturies, est envoyé au sud du Minho par Alfonso III, libérer la vallée du Douro occupée par les musulmans. Le but est de créer une ligne de défense vitale pour le royaume chrétien des Asturies. Vimara Peres est à l'origine du repeuplement de la zone frontière entre les rivières du Minho et du Douro. Il reconquiert la ville de Porto (Portucale) en 868. Parmi les plus fameux descendants citons Mumadona Dias (900 - 968) et son époux Hermenegildo Gonçalves (ca 905 - 950). Cette dynastie fonde le comté de Coimbra après la reconquête de cette ville en 871. La victoire est courte durée puisque les Maures reviennent bientôt s'installer sur les rives du Douro. Au milieu du Xe siècle, la région est repeuplée par des chrétiens venant de la région de Guimarães amenés par le comte Hermenegildo Gonçalves et sa femme Mumadona Dias (900 - 968). Bragance a comme seigneur un frère de Hermenegildo Gonçalves (ca 905 - 950), le comte Palo Gonçalves. Palo Gonçalves (905 - 959), Comte de Deza, est donc le 1er premier seigneur de Bragance. * * * * * |upright=2.5|center|thumb|600px|Prise de Lugo par le roi Alphonse. * * * * * Les premiers seigneurs chrétiens . Après la Reconquista menée par Vimara Peres et sa famille, les premiers seigneurs de Bragance forme la Première maison de Bragance. C'est une noble et puissante lignée féodale d'origines portugaises et arméniennes, dont le siège était la ville de Bragance. Alliée au XIe et XIIe siècle à la deuxième maison comtale portugaise et aux maisons royales de Léon et de Portugal, cette maison régna entre les XIe et XIIIe siècles sur un fief à peu près égal à l'actuelle province de Tras-os-Montes. Ils sont les ancêtres supposés de la famille de Antas, qui vit dans l'ancien comté de Coura, entre Douro et Minho[http://web.archive.org/web/20060307151607/http://armorial1.no.sapo.pt/letraa/f45.jpg Armorial Lusitano], Zairol, 2000, p. 56 et 57. ISBN 972-9362-24-6.. Cette première maison de Bragance est nommée généralement en portugais Braganção, Bragance tout court. Une grande partie des populations européennes actuelles, dont plusieurs maisons royales, descendent de cette dynastie braganceanne composée de puissants seigneurs rudes, isolés et braves, qui ont su transmette leur fief tout aussi bien par les mâles que par les femmes. * * * * * Première maison de Bragance (XIe et XIIIe s.) . Mendo Alão (981 -1050) devient le 2e seigneur de Bragança, qui appartient auparavant au monastère bénédictin de São Salvador. C'est un célèbre chevalier médiéval. Il est le petit-fils du Duc Alain II de BretagneLusitania sacré, Centre d'études de l'Histoire Ecclésiastique, Université catholique. Centre d'études Histoire religieuse 1998.. Il se réfugie en Galice, selon le Livro Velho de Linhagens. Il est clerc au monastère bénédictin de São Salvador, à Castro de Avelãs, selon le Livro Velho. C'est là qu'il rencontre la Princesse Ardzruni d'Arménie. Elle est la fille de Sénéqérim-Hovhannès Arçrouni († 1026), roi arménien de Vaspourakan de 1003 à 1021, et de Kouschkousch, fille du roi bagratide Gagik Ier. Ils s'installent dans le Monastère de Castro de Avelãs, à côté de Bragança, car ils font le pèlerinage à Saint-Jacques de CompostelleRobert W. Thomson (ed.), Thomas Artsruni, História da Casa do Artsrunik. Detroit, Wayne State University Press 1985.. Mendo Alão de Bragança (981 -1050) et Joana Romaes d'Arménie sont les parents de : * * * * * D. Fernando Mendes (1030 — août 1117), el Viejo, 3e seigneur de Bragança et de la province de Tras-os-Montes, jusqu'à Miranda. Il est cité dans le Nobiliaire de Pedro Conde de Barcelos comme le fils de Don Mendo Alano de BragançaChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). En 1055, il prend des terres aux maures sur la rivière Távora. Le 25 août 1072 il est cité dans une charte appelée Princeps Ipsus Terre. Le 3 janvier 1112 il confirme un document du comte Henry. En 1113, il est Gouverneur de Villa Lobos. En août 1117, il est Gouverneur de Toro et Zamora. Il reconstruit Bragança sur le site de l'ancienne Brigantia romaine. Il se marie avec une fille d'Alfonso VI, roi de CastilleChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). C'est certainement une bâtarde. Ils sont les ancêtres supposés de la famille de Antas, les parents de : * * * * * Mendo Fernandes (1073 - après 1147) est 4e seigneur de Bragança et d'autres terres. Il est gouverneur de Bragança et Alfares (Enseigne) du Roi Alphonse Ier de Portugal en 1146 et 1147''FamÍlia Beraldo'', Wanderley Beraldo, Clube de Autores, 2016.. Dans cette ville est construit le Domus Municipalis au XIIe et XIIIe siècles. C'est un lavoir qui devient le lieu de réunion des bons hommes de la ville[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Le domus municipalis de Bragança, vaste rectangle irrégulier percé d'une rangée haut perchée de petites fenêtres ...Monuments historiques. Numéro 194, Caisse nationale des monuments historiques et des sites (France), 1994.. Le Livro Velho cite D. Mem Fernandes comme fils de D. Fernão Mendes et son épouse. Il est marié à Sancha Viegas Baiao, fille de Egas Gosendes Baiao. Le Livro Velho enregistre que D. Mem Fernandes fils de "D. Fernão Mendes", épouse D. Sancha Viegas, fille de D. Egas Gosendes de Riba DouroChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * Fernando Mendes II (1073 - après 1160) o bravo est le 5e seigneur de Bragança, Chaves, Langroiva et Noman (en Galicia). Il est chevalier, fidalgo (noble), Gouverneur de Bragança entre 1128 et 1145. Il continue la reconstruction du château en 1130. Le Livro Velho cite D. Fernão Mendes o bravo e Ruy Mendes comme fils de D. Mem Fernandes et de son épouse. Il épouse avant 1130 d'abord Teresa Soares da Maia (1100 - 1130), fille de Soeiro Mendes da Maia (1063 - 1108), patron du monastère Santo Tirso, marié Gontrode Moniz. Elle est la nièce de Gonçalo Mendes da Maia (1079 - 1171) - connu sous le nom Le Lidador - commandant militaire. Puis il se remarie avant 1147 avec Sancha Henriques, Infante de Portugal, femme séparée de Sancho Núñez de Barbosa; fille de Henrique, Comte du Portugal et son épouse Teresa de Castilla Reine du Portugal. Sousa enregistre sa parenté et son mariage, ajoutant qu'elle est morte sem successaõ (sans enfants), mais il ne cite que Monarchia Lusitana, d'Antonio Brandaõ et le Nobiliario, de Pedro Conde de Barcelos. Brandaõ cite une charte datée de 1147 sous laquelle Sancia reginæ Taresiæ ac comitis Henrici filia donné hum Casal em Saõ Pedro de Gostemà Braga cum concilio mariti mei Fernandi Mendes. Le Nobiliario cite le mariage de l'épouse de D. Fernan Mendez el Bravo Bragançon en tant que D. Teresa Alonso, fille de Afonso I Roi du Portugal par D. Elvira Gualta. Il ajoute que le roi a séparé Teresa de son mari précédent don Sancho Nuñez avec qui il a pourtant combattu. Le Livro Velho ne cite pas l'épouse de D. Fernão Mendes o bravo. Le Nobiliario et le Livro Velho du milieu du XIVe siècle ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des sources fiables pour les événements survenus plus de 200 ans plus tôt, en l'absence de corroboration de documents antérieurs. La charte de Braga doit donc être préférée. Barton, citant Mattoso, nomme Sancha Henriques comme épouse de Sancho Nunes de Celanova. Une solution au problème est que Sancha s'est mariée à la fois avec les deux nobles, comme l'a signalé le Nobiliario. Rappelons également que le Nobiliario affirme que Teresa est morte sans enfant de son mariage avec Fernando. Transposant la situation à Sancha Henriques, il est donc possible qu'elle soit la deuxième épouse de Fernando et que son fils Pedro soit né d'un mariage antérieur. Cette suggestion est également celle du Livro Velho qui ne cite pas la mère de Pedro par son nomChapter 1. BRAGANÇA (Fmg-Medieval Lands). Fernando Mendes et Teresa Soares da Maia (1105 - 1130) sont les parents de : * * * * * Pedro Fernandes de Bragança (1130 - 1194) est le 6e seigneur de Bragança. C'est un chevalier médiéval du royaume du Portugal et Souverain Maître d'hôtel du Roi Afonso Henriques entre les années 1169 et 1175, puis dans les premières années du Roi Sancho, en 1194. Au XIIe siècle, il fait don de Vilarelhos, paroisse sur la rive gauche de la Ribeira da Vilariça dans la vallée de Vilariça, au cœur du nord-est, au monastère Bouro. Et même au XIIe siècle, dans la seconde moitié, il hérite de sites Torre de Dona, Chama et les terres voisines, le comté de Mirandela. La paroisse Algeriz est citée lors des enquêtes de 1258, destinées au roi Afonso III du Portugal. Il y est rapporté qu'il y a un règlement comme quoi elle appartient aux descendants de Pedro Fernandes de Bragança. Le Livro Velho cite Pedro Fernandes comme étant le fils de D. Fernão Mendes o bravo. Sa mère est certainement Teresa Soares da Maia. Pedro Fernandes de Bragança se marie avec D. Flor Sanches Barbosa, fille de Sancho Nunes de Celanova et Sancha Henriques, infante du Portugal, seconde épouse de son père. Ils sont les parents de : * * * * * Nuno Pires de Bragança (1170 - 12??. est le 7e seigneur de Bragança. Le Livro Velho cite D. Vasco Pires Veirom, D. Garcia Pires, D. Nuno Pires et D. Tereja Pires comme enfants de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Fernandes_de_Bragan%C3%A7a D. Pedro Fernandes]'. Le Nobiliario, de Pedro Conde de Barcelos, cite les mêmes comme enfants de Don Pedro Fernandez Bragançon. Nuno Pires de Bragança est mariée à Elvira Mendes, fille de Mendes Nunhes de Ribaduero et son épouse Oroana Mendes de Sousa. Le Nobiliario, de Pedro Conde de Barcelos, cite D. Gontina Mendez, D. Teresa Méndez, D. Sancha Méndez, D. Elvira Mendez comme enfants de D. Mem Moniz de Ribaduero et son épouse doña Oroana Mendez de Sousa, ajoutant dans un passage ultérieur que D. Nuno Perez de Bragança s'est marié à D. Elvira Mendez. Il a de sa Maîtresse, Maria Fogaça, deux enfants. L'information, la plus sûre, cependant, affirment que l'importance de sa position stratégique sur le rayon de la Galice, en 1187, lui vaut une Charte de franchises de Sancho Ier (1185 - 1211). Ce souverain dote à l'époque le village de ses premiers murs d'enceintes environnants (mars 1188). Les conflits entre ce souverain et le roi Alphonse IX de Léon font que cette région est envahie par les forces du Léon (1199), ce qui provoque la riposte du souverain portugais. * * * * * * * * * * Du début du XIIIe s. à 1442 . De la Première maison de Bragance (XIe et XIIIe s.) au premier duc de Bragance le château de Bragance est renforcé et agrandi. Bragance est une ville frontalière. Dinis de Portugal (1279 - 1325) ordonne d'ériger une enceinte et construire un château fort puissant, en 1390. João Ier du Portugal ordonne de l'agrandir. C'est sous le règne de ce monarque du fait du déclin de Chaves que Bragança gagne en importance. Dans la chronique de João Ier, écrite par Fernão Lopes, il dit qu'en mai 1386, il est passé beaucoup de bouviers et de marchands de Castille qui sont allés aux foires à Santiago en Galice[http://xacopedia.com/Braganza Bragance]. Sous le règne de D. Dinis de Portugal (1279 - 1325), Bragance construit sa seconde enceinte (1293), ce qui symbolise la prospérité de la ville. Son successeur, le roi Alphonse IV (1325 - 1357), en montant sur le trône, saisit les biens de son frère illégitime, Afonso Sanches, résidant alors dans le village Albuquerque. Défendant ses intérêts, Afonso Sanches déclare la guerre et envahit les terres du souverain du Portugal à la frontière de Bragance. Il fait tuer des civils, piller et détruire leurs biens. La paix est conclue, avec difficultés, par la veuve du roi Dinis de Portugal (1279 - 1325), la reine Santa Isabel. Plus tard, sous le règne de Ferdinand (1367 - 1383), la défense de Bragance est grandement renforcée. Ce souverain est impliqué dans le conflit de succession de Castille. Bragança est entourée et conquis par les troupes castillanes, mais redevient portugaise après la signature du traité Alcoutim (1371). Lors de la crise de 1383 - 1385 déclenchée par la succession de ce souverain, le maire de Bragança, João Afonso Pimentel, conde de Benavent, ehésite entre continuer à faire partie du Portugal ou appartenir à la Castille. Seul le saint Connétable, Nuno Álvares Pereira, en 1386, lui fait reconnaître Jean Ier (1385 - 1433) comme souverain de Bragance. Le traité de Babe (Bragance), entre Jean Ier du Portugal et Jean de Gand, duc de Lancaster, est signé le 26 mars 1387. Jean Ier, en 1409, modernise Bragance et renforce ses défenses de Bragance et celle de sa région du fait de la frontière. Le donjon de Bragance est construit en 1439. * * * * * * * * * * LE DUCHÉ DE BRAGANCE (1442 - 1640) . La deuxième maison de Bragance est celle de la lignée des ducs de Bragance. Elle trouve son origine chez le roi Jean Ier de Portugal (1357 - 1433), fondateur de la Maison d'Aviz (issue de la première Maison capétienne de Bourgogne), dit le Roi de Bonne Mémoire, qui a, dix ans avant son mariage en 1387 avec Philippa d'Angleterre, une relation suivie avec Inès Pires, dont sont issus au moins trois enfants. La deuxième maison de Bragance manque, une première fois, d'accéder à la couronne portugaise en 1501, quand Jacques Ier de Bragance est proclamé prince de Portugal et héritier du trône sur l'ordre de son oncle maternel, le roi Manuel Ier le Fortuné, qui n'a alors pas d'enfant. La naissance du futur Jean III de Portugal l'année suivante éloigne toutefois les Bragance de la couronne pour plusieurs décennies. * * * * * Les premiers Ducs de Bragance . Alphonse Ier (1377 - 1461) est le 1er duc de Bragance. C'est un fils bâtard du roi Jean Ier de Portugal et d’Inès Peres. Pour l'aîné de ces enfants, et le seul garçon, déjà créé comte de Barcelos, lors de son mariage, la ville de Bragance est érigée en duché en 1442, à l'initiative de son frère consanguin l'infant Pierre de Portugal (1392 - 1449), dit le prince des Sept Parties du Monde, régent de Portugal au nom de son neveu et beau-fils Alphonse V. Il épouse à Leiria, le 8 novembre 1401, Béatrice Pereira, héritière de Nuno Álvares Pereira, connétable de Portugal, allié du roi Jean Ier. 1461 - 1478 : Ferdinand Ier de Bragance (1403 - 1478). Fils du duc Alphonse Ier et de sa première femme Béatrice Pereira de Alvim (morte en 1420). 2e duc de Bragance (1461-1478). Son fils puîné Alvaro est à l'origine des Álvares Pereira de Melo ducs de Cadaval. 1478 - 1483 : Ferdinand II de Bragance (1430 - 1483), comte puis premier duc de Guimarães Fils du duc Ferdinand Ier et de Jeanne de Castro (morte en 1479), dame de Cadaval, d'une branche cadette de la Maison de Castro. 3e duc de Bragance (1478 - 1483). Ayant comploté avec ses cousins les rois Catholiques de Aragon et de Castille contre le roi Jean II de Portugal (1455 - 1495), il est décapité, et exproprié de tous ses biens, rendus à la Couronne. Son fils puîné est Denis, mari de Béatrice de Castro comtesse de Lemos, de la branche aînée de la Maison de Castro. 1483 - 1532 : Jacques Ier de Bragance (1479 - 1532), deuxième duc de Guimarães Fils du duc Ferdinand II et de sa deuxième femme Isabelle de Portugal-Viseu (1459 - 1521) 4e duc de Bragance (1483 - 1532). Il est reconnu héritier de Portugal sous son oncle le roi Emmanuel Ier le Fortuné, lui-même arrière-petit-fils d'Alphonse Ier de Bragance ci-dessus par sa mère Béatrice fille d'Isabelle et du connétable Jean de Portugal ci-dessus, qui le fait revenir d'exil et le rétablit dans tous les biens, titres et prérogatives de ses pères. Sous le règne de Manuel Ier (1495 - 1521), la ville et son château sont représentées par Duarte de Armas dans le Livre de Forteresses. Droits de la ville de Bragance (1514). 1532-1563 : Théodose Ier de Bragance (av. 1512-1563), troisième duc de Guimarães Fils du duc Jacques Ier et de sa première femme Eléonore (Louise ?) Pérez de Guzman (morte en 1512 ; des ducs de Medina Sidonia ; mais certains disent : fils de la deuxième femme de Jacques, Eléonore ou Jeanne de Mendoza). 5e duc de Bragance (1532-1563) ; sa sœur Isabelle épouse l'infant Duarte/Edouard quatrième duc de Guimarães, fils puîné du roi Manuel. 1563 - 1583 : Jean Ier de Bragance (av. 1547-1583). Fils du duc Théodose Ier et d'Isabelle de Bragance-Castro-Lemos (1514-1558 ; ci-dessus). 6e duc de Bragance (1563 - 1583). Au cours de la crise de succession de 1580, Bragança est cité avec D. António, Prieur de Crato. Les Bragance passent à côté du trône à la mort sans descendance du roi Henri Ier de Portugal, en 1580. À l'époque, les Cortès portugaises envisagent de confier le trône à l'infante Catherine, petite-fille de Manuel Ier et épouse du duc Jean Ier de Bragance. C'est cependant le cousin de Catherine, le roi Philippe II d'Espagne, qui s'empare du trône et devient le roi Philippe Ier de Portugal, par l'invasion du pays par les Espagnols, en dépit du fort sentiment national qui considère les Castillans comme des occupants. Cette invasion fait suite à la défaite historique du Portugal face au Maroc dans la bataille d'Alqazar Qivir, en 1578, ou bataille des trois rois, pendant laquelle le Roi de Portugal Sébastien Ier perd la vie sans descendance. 1583 - 1630 : Théodose II de Bragance (1568 - 1630). Fils du duc Jean Ier et de l'Infante Catherine de Portugal-Guimarães (1540 - 1614). 7e duc de Bragance (1583 - 1630). 1630 - 1640 : Jean II (Antonio Alberto Ier) de Bragance (1604 - 1656). Fils du duc Théodose II et d'Ana de Velasco y Girón (morte en 1607 ; fille du connétable de Castille Juan Fernandez de Velasco). 8e duc de Bragance (1630 - 1640) et sixième duc de Guimarães, puis roi de Portugal (1640 - 1656) sous le nom de Jean IV de Portugal dit Jean le Rétablisseur. * * * * * * * * * * APRÈS 1640 . Alphonse Ier (1377 - 1461) est le fondateur de la Maison de Bragance, qui règne sur le Portugal de 1640 à 1853 et sur le Brésil de 1815 à 1889. En devenant rois les Bragance se soucient moins de leur ancienne résidence. Au XVIIe siècle, à la fin de la période de la dynastie des Philippines, pendant la guerre de restauration du Portugal de l'indépendance, dans l'ancien château médiéval plusieurs niches sont aménagées pour installer des pièces d'artillerie dans l'espace des mâchicoulis . En 1762, les troupes espagnoles envahissent le Tras-os-Montes, sous le commandement du duc de Sarria. Ils prennent d'assaut les murs d'enceinte du château et la ville, puis encerclent la forteresse, causant des dommages importants. Ils sont repoussés par les forces portugaises sous le commandement du Comte de Lippe, à la bataille de Vila Velha de Ródão. A la veille de la guerre d'Espagne, la partie orientale de la forteresse est choisi pour construire les casernes d'un bataillon d'infanterie. Le lieutenant-général Jorge Gomes Manoel de Sepulveda (1735-1814) appelle la population de Bragança à se soulever contre le régime napoléonien, le 11 juin 1808. Au cours de cette période, les troupes repoussent l'armée napoléonienne. La région connaît à nouveau des pillages et autres exactions. Au XXe siècle, le château est classé monument national par décret publié le 23 juin 1910. A partir des années 1930, la Direction générale des bâtiments et monuments nationaux (DGEMN) commence sa vaste intervention de consolidation et de restauration qui a comprend l'inclusion de niches dans la toute la longueur des murs, la démolition de la caserne du XIXesiècle et plusieurs bâtiments adossées les murs, le remplacement des sections manquantes des murs, sans oublier la reconstruction récente de la Porte de trahison. Depuis 1936, un musée militaire est installé d'abord uniquement sur l'un des étages du donjon, l'un des plus fréquentés du pays. * * * * * * * * * * L'ARCHITECTURE . Le château est de forme ovale érigé sur un oppidum (à 700 mètres). Il se compose d'une enceinte crénelée avec un périmètre environ 660 mètres, renforcé par quinze tours. Les murailles ont une épaisseur moyenne de deux mètres. Elles entourent le cœur historique de la ville, qui occupe une superficie d'environ trois hectares, divisé en quatre espaces. Le principal est crée par l'ancienne rue de la Citadelle. A l'intérieur, le visiteur peut profiter des bâtiments de la Domus Municipalis (unique exemple dans le pays de l'architecture civile romane, ancien lavoir et réserve d'eau), l'église de Santa Maria (ou Notre-Dame de Sardão) et le Pelourinho (pilori) médiéval. Cette enceinte compte trois portes (Saint-Antoine, la Puerta del Sol, et la porte de l'Est) et deux guichets (la Porte de Trahison et le Postigo Roi Pit). La porte Santo António entre deux tourelles, est défendu par une barbacane, qui est située à la Porta da Vila, en arc ogival. A l'intérieur de la place d'armes, il est possible d'observer les adaptations des accès et des plates-formes pour l'artillerie . Dans le secteur du nord, il y a le donjon, de plan carré, de 17 mètres de large, qui fait 34 mètres de hauteur, adossés à l'enceinte. Dans la maçonnerie de schiste, roche abondante dans la région, on trouve des ouvertures en granit. A l'intérieur le donjon est divisé en deux étages. Primitivement un pont-levis fait partie d'une des portes. L'enceinte fortifiée est couronné par mâchicoulis avec des meurtrières, des balcons sur des rochers, quatre tours de guet cylindriques aux quatre coins, dominant à l'Est et face au côté sud, sans oublier deux fenêtres gothiques. Une enceinte fortifiée, renforcé par sept tourelles (trois à l'est, trois à l'ouest et une au sud) de forme circulaire, déterminent l'extérieur de la tour, délimitant un espace sensiblement rectangulaire. Bien que du côté nord de l'enceinte fortifiée à l'extérieur, le long d'une des tourelles, il y a la soi-disant Tour de la princesse, en réalité l'ancien palais d'un Alcaide (gouverneur). Caractéristiques de l'immeuble d'habitation médiéval (tour-forteresse), son existence est entourée d'histoires, l'une des plus populaires légendes est celle de la princesse maure. Dans les temps anciens, il est dit qu'elle est habitée par D. Sancha Henriques, sœur de D. Afonso Henriques, qui s'y réfugie pour ne pas voir en permanence les infidélités conjugales commises par son mari Fernão Mendes. Y est aussi incarcérée D. Leonor, épouse du quatrième duc de Bragance, D. Jaime, accusée (injustement) d'adultère par son mari. Le Duc finit par assassiner sa femme dans le Palais Ducal de Vila Viçosa, à coups de couteau, le 2 novembre, 1512. * * * * * * * * * * LA LÉGENDE DE LA TOUR PRINCESSE . La tradition locale affirme que dans les anciens temps une belle princesse orpheline vit au village avec son oncle le seigneur du château. Cette princesse tombe amoureuse d'un noble, brave, et jeune chevalier, mais très pauvre. Pour cette raison, le jeune homme doit quitter le village pour un long voyage à la recherche de la fortune, promettant de revenir seulement quand il sera digne de demander sa main. Pendant ce temps, pendant bien des années, la jeune fille refuse tous ses prétendants jusqu'à ce que son oncle la promette à un ami, la forçant ainsi à faire des compromis. Présentée au prétendant de l'oncle, la jeune femme lui avoue que son cœur appartient à un autre homme, dont elle attend le retour depuis des années. La révélation exaspère son oncle, qui décide d'augmenter la contrainte par une ruse. Ce soir-là, déguisé en fantôme, et pénétrant par l'une des deux portes du logement de la Princesse, il fait semblant d'être le fantôme du jeune comme disparu. Il lui dit avec voix plaintive qu'elle est condamnée pour toujours à la damnation si elle n'accepte pas de se marier avec son le nouveau soupirant. Pour obtenir un serment sur le Christ de la princesse, miraculeusement il ouvre l'autre porte et, même si on est le soir, un rayon de soleil pénètre dans la chambre, ce qui lui montre que son oncle est un mystificateur. Par la suite, la princesse continue à vivre dans la tour qui porte son nom, et les deux portes sont désormais connues sous le nom de Porte de la Trahison et Puerta del Sol. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Région Nord (Portugal) Catégorie:Château protégé au Portugal Catégorie:Bragance (Portugal) Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Géographie des Asturies Catégorie:Histoire de la Galice Catégorie:Histoire du Portugal au Moyen Âge